


A Summoner in Heroes Clothing

by Jbee



Series: Gates of Askr: Year One [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbee/pseuds/Jbee
Summary: Kiran wonders what it's like to look and feel like a hero.
Relationships: Kiran/Various Heroes (Fire Emblem)
Series: Gates of Askr: Year One [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703545
Kudos: 5





	A Summoner in Heroes Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> This series is a collection of short stories driven by the FEH Subreddit Weekly Writing Prompts. First Published February 17, 2020. "Kiran finds a Resplendent new outfit!"

Kiran pushed herself back in her chair stretching out her saucy fingers on the edge of the table and groaning softly. “I can’t believe they were just giving this away!” she happily said staring at the pile of bones sitting in front of her, picked clean of their juicy meats.

“I can’t believe I just witnessed you eat, not one, but two ranks of ribs on your own!” Ranulf laughed at her as he finished his meal, closing his eye and savoring the flavor, “Oscar has really out done himself this time!”

The dining hall was a buzz of activity. Every year the kitchen stores give the Order any leftover Day of Devotion meats as a show of appreciation. Oscar, Peri, and Mercedes took it upon themselves to cook all of the various cuts in to multiple savory dishes for their comrades to enjoy. Many heroes packed the hall to get their fill that early evening. Kiran and Ranulf had planned to arrive early so they did not miss out.

“Worth it!” Kiran moaned, stretching her arms up over her head trying to make room in her stomach for the settling food. “It’s not every day that we get a free meal like this!” she added picking up a damp cloth and wiping her saucy fingers on it.

“You have a bit of sauce right here…” Ranulf told her pointing to the side of his face.

“Here?” she asked Kiran lifting up the cloth to her cheek and wiping the wrong side of her face, smearing saucy residue from the cloth on the opposite area, “How’s that?”

“Perfect.” He laughed, “Don’t forget your shirt while you’re at it.”

“ _Whaaat_?!” Kiran cried from under the damp cloth covering her face, as she used the clean side to wipe the sauce off. She looked down to see large dark red splatters all over her blue shirt. “Dang it.”

“You’re such an animal sometimes, I swear.” Ranulf shook his head smiling, “Well I’m off!” he told her standing up and picking up his tray, “They’re reporting that Thorr will strike again tomorrow, and I want to get down to the frontlines to make sure our defenses are sound.”

“So soon?” Kiran asked disappointedly while trying to scrub the sauce from her shirt, only to rub it in further creating a larger stain.

“Yeah, if it’s not done before nightfall Soren will have my hide.” Ranulf begrudgingly told her, “and I like my hide.”

“Okay,” Kiran pouted, “I have a stack of paperwork waiting for me anyways.” She sighed standing up and grabbing her tray. With all the activities that had been taking place over the past few weeks there had been little time to finish her reports, and they were starting to pile up on her desk. Kiran dumped her plate of bones in the trash bin, “I should really get this shirt to the laundry room too.” She laughed.

“First melted chocolate, now ribs! How many times have you dropped laundry off this week?” he laughed.

“It was a really good week!” she exclaimed, as they left the busy dining hall.

“Well stay out of trouble while I’m gone,” Ranulf told her, turning to leave “because I would hate to miss a good show!”

_“I regret nothing!”_ she yelled out after him laughing, watching him turn around to wave goodbye as he left.

Kiran looked down at her shirt and thought about her upcoming laundry bill, “Well, almost nothing…”

* * *

“Hello?” Kiran called out when she entered the room you pick-up and drop-off laundry. It was quiet and there were only a few candles lit illuminating the space. There was a counter for drop-off and a seating section with a dressing room and a three sided mirror.

Kiran walked over to the counter and picked up a card that that been placed out. “ _Closed early, please leave a note with your room number on any dropped off items. Thank-you!”_

Kiran picked up one of the blank cards and wrote her room number on with the charcoal pencil. She took off her coat and threw it on one of the nearby chairs and proceeded to undo her belt tossing it on the coat. There was no one else around so she skipped using the dressing room and just pulled off her shirt where she stood leaving her in just her pants and under garments. Kiran had planned on throwing her coat back on and wrapping it tight around her for the walk back to her room. She quickly folded up the shirt and attached the identifier and pushed it across the counter knocking the pencil off with her arm.

“Oh oops...” Kiran mumbled as she watched it roll across the floor and under a clothes rack full of garments. She walked over to the rack and knelt down on her hands and knees to retrieve the runaway writing tool. Tucking her hair back and stretching her arm out under the rack, her hand searched for the item. “Gotcha!” she exclaimed proudly as she pulled the pencil out of its hiding place.

As Kiran stood up a shimmer of light caught her eye. She reached out and touch the soft garment in front of her, grasping the edge of the hanger and forcing it across the side of the rack, revealing the front of the outfit. A short white pleated dress with a delicate golden scaled armor that hugged the torso, and feather lined shoulder plate draping the side.

“It’s so beautiful…” Kiran whispered as she looked at Sharena’s armor and rubbed the soft fabric between her fingers. She had seen Sharena in her garb many times in the past but this was the first time she had ever been up close enough to see the details and the lovely handy work that went into making it. Kiran wondered what it was like to wear such an outfit. She had worn her same tunic and coat for so long, she never had to fight, or a good reason to wear anything so elaborate as this. Resources were harder to come by here so she just kept her peace with what she was given. A crafty smiled creeped across Kiran’s lips as an idea popped into her head.

Rushing over to the door she quickly closed it and used one of the lit candles on the counter to light the others making the room brighter. Kiran giggled as she gently removed Sharena’s dress from the hanger and began to put it on.

“Oh gods, she’s so small!” Kiran gasped, as she sucked in her belly as much as she could, the racks ribs from her earlier meal were not helping the situation. She tried to wiggle and push the sides of the clothing together but it was no use. She exhaled sharply giving up on her attempt to lace up the dress. She removed it and began to hang it back up on the rack.

“I guess I’m just not meant to be a…” she began to say as she noticed that Sharena’s armor wasn’t the only piece hanging on the rack. She slid the next one towards herself and it was Fjorm’s pretty blue dress, and Veronica’s midnight black and gold outfit right behind hers! Kiran started to rummage through the rack and pulled out different sets of armors that she wanted to check out, she had the whole Zenith princess collection at her fingertips, she giggled.

She started with Eir’s dress pulling it over her head and letting it cascade down around her legs. She kicked off her boots and pulled down her pants so she could get the full effect showing off a bit of leg. Kiran did a few spins, flaring out the skirting only stopping to mimic throwing of two imaginary daggers across the room. She laughed at herself in the mirror. Eir made it look so elegant, she thought to herself, and she just look downright frumpy being a few inches shorter and the skirting dragging along the floor. She picked up the skirts and tip toed back to her treasure trove of garments.

Kiran slipped off Eir’s dress and began trying on the other princess’s armor, Veronica’s black skirt and pants combo made her feel strong and powerful, summer Laevatein’s bathing suit, with small furry jacket was soft and pleasant and she felt sexy in the two-piece bikini. She took her time with each outfit enjoying what it would feel like to be one of these heroes, striking poses like she was on a cover of a magazine.

Kiran then picked up Fjorm’s fitted blue dress, with white laced collar. The blue dress fell exactly into place as she slid it on and laced up the sides. She blushed as she looked in the mirror, the dress was so short, it barely covered Kiran’s rear-end. She couldn’t help but wonder how these heroes fought in such things without flashing the whole battlefield! She proceeded to twirl and spin around, making up her own battle cries, and imitating the movements of the heroes she had watched so many times in the past.

“K-kiran?” a quiet voice from the doorway asked, interrupting Kiran’s make believe battle.

Kiran froze where she stood, slowly turning around, she was mortified to see that not only Fjorm standing there, but Sharena, Veronica, Eir, and Laevatein as well. She had been so enthralled with admiring herself in the mirror she had failed to notice the group of princesses that had enter the room.

“What… are you doing?” Fjorm asked, more confusion in her voice then anger. “Is that m-my armor?”

“I-I…” Kiran stammered, she didn’t know what to say. She thought about the option of making a break for the door, but the likely hood of her pushing past these battle harden women was very low. She decided her only option was to push back like the mighty warrior she was dressed as.

“Umm no, what are you doing here?” she asked standing up straight and trying to tap in to the strength the outfit she wore previously gave her.

Fjorm looked nervously at the other princesses, “We just finished training and wanted to pick-up our fresh armor for tomorrow’s siege…”

“I’M SO SORRY!” Kiran cried out, falling to her kneels and bowing. She had forgotten how timid and kind Fjorm’s nature was and felt horrible for trying to intimidate her, “I just wanted to know what it felt like to be you!”

“It looks like Fjorm’s not the only one you wanted to imitate!” Sharena laughed as she walked over to the pile of clothes and picked up her own dress.

Kiran sat up, “Well yeah, I guess I wanted to know what it felt like to be warriors for once, instead of, you know, just the Summoner…” she laughed nervously, “I thought if I put on your armor, then I might know what it felt like to be like all of you!”

“Well, we can fix that!” Sharena exclaimed, helping Kiran to her feet and smiling as the group of ladies all nodded in unison.

* * *

Each princess picked out a piece of their outfit, laying it against Kiran, trying to figure out what would look best, pushing Kiran into the dressing room using her as their personal dress up doll. They laughed and also argued at times as they tried different combinations and looks, but in the end they all came to an agreement.

Kiran stood with her back towards the mirror with Eir putting together the final touches. The princess all stood back, admiring their work, and complimenting each other on their correct choices.

“There!” Eir proudly said, “Now turn around.” She encouraged Kiran with a twirl of her finger.

Kiran did what she was told, and turned to face the mirror. She let out a small gasp as what she saw took her breath away. She looked so elegant, and regal, she was having a hard time realizing it was her image staring back at her in the mirror. Different pieces from each set of armor woven together to form a cascade of fabric, feathers and metal. Reds and blacks, blues and gold, a two sided crown, adorned with a single flower, everything gleaming and glittering in the light. She looked like someone out of a fantasy novel that she would have read as a child.

“What do you think?” Fjorm asked coming to stand beside her.

“I think it’s lovely!” Sharena, beamed with delight! “I’m sure if you want to always dress like this we wouldn’t mind donating these items to your wardrobe!” The other princess nodded in support of Sharena’s idea.

“I don’t know what to say, Thank you!” Kiran told them, blushing and smiling, “but, no thank you!” She added with a laugh.

“What!?” Fjorm asked, disappointed, as were the other princesses, “I thought you wanted to look us?”

“Yeah, I thought I did too,” Kiran said quietly, “and I do look really pretty and heroic, just like all of you!” Kiran sighed, “But I don’t feel like a hero. I just kind of feel… silly.”

The young women all exchanged worried glances, wondering where they might have gone wrong with the outfit they picked out.

“I guess I’m just not cut out to be a hero…” Kiran sighed, with a little shrug.

Anger flashed across Eir’s face, “How can you say that?” she demanded, “You stopped Hel! You are a hero to all of us!” she sternly told her.

“Yes, and you found the temple of the Rite of Frost,” Fjorm told her smiling and taking her hands in her own, “We never would have stopped Surtr if you had not been there!”

“It was foretold that only the legendary Great Hero known as Kiran could be brought forth through the temple of Vaskrhelm.” Veronica said solemnly, “Only your people have the power to have brought me to that temple.”

“None of us would be here if it wasn’t for you Kiran!” Laevatein smiled, placing her hands Kiran’s shoulders and squeezing them.

“It isn’t what you wear and how you look that makes you a hero,” Sharena told her proudly, “It’s your actions and how you choose to treat others and approach life! This armor isn’t going to make you a hero Kiran, because you are already one!”

Kiran looked back at herself in the mirror, it was everything she had hope it would be, but she was starting to realize that this armor wasn’t giving her the confidence boost she thought it would have. She began to miss the comfort of her cozy pants, warm tunic and baggy coat. They might not have been as flashy an outfit as the others, but at least it seemed to reflect her personality better, and it had deep pockets! Which had come in handy more times then she could count.

“You’re right, of course!” Kiran told her, “Besides! Can you really see me walking around Askr Castle in this!?” Kiran laughed and spun tripping and stumbling on the cape.

“No.” Sharena laughed, “but maybe you should still keep it and wear for the Harvest Festival!”

“Maybe we can all make outfits like that and go to the festival together next year?!” Eir suggested, “It was a pleasure to work with you all in creating this ensemble!”

“Yes!” Fjorm agreed, “Let’s do that! We can work on our outfits over the summer!” and the other princesses agreed to her plan.

Kiran laughed, “We will be the most resplendent heroes at the Harvest Party!” she dramatically said, striking one last pose, before changing back into her less than splendid, but just as heroic clothing.

End.


End file.
